A Crazy Train Ride
by weathersageK
Summary: Kieli, Corporal and Harvey take a train... but things quickly go south. (summary sucks) Rated T for violence, blood and a brief mention of sexual assault.


_**I would like to say that my knowledge of Kieli is limited solely to the manga and not the books at the time of writing this fanfic. As such PLEASE do NOT give me any spoilers about what happens in the books (As a result this story takes place shortly after the ending of the manga).**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kieli. All rights go to their proper owners.**_

Kieli sat on the train with Corporal in her lap it had been a few days since she and Harvey had met up again and so far things had gone rather smoothly (considering they were able to find and re-attach Harvey's arm without the Church making a fuss) but if Kieli had learned one thing from her travels with Harvey it's that she should be ready for anything especially since Harvey was currently standing outside the cart to smoke.

"Kieli? You okay?" asked the Corporal from his radio

"Huh? What?"

Corporal laughed, "Keep calm kid. If you keep your guard up so high you'll turn into Harvey one of these days."

"And that would be a bad thing?" Kieli said with a sarcastic smile causing both of them to chuckle at the thought of their being two Harveys

"She's right Corporal another me would be VERY welcome in this group," said a gruff voice behind them causing Kieli to jump and nearly drop Corporal.

"Harvey! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Kieli nearly shouted with a red face

"And there you have it Corporal. Her guard isn't nearly as up as mine is," said Harvey with a small (almost cocky) smirk as he sat down in his seat opposite of his companions and shut his eyes.

Kieli thought about sneaking up on the immortal to get back at him, but quickly dismissed this idea after all Harvey hadn't survived as long as he did by being careless. So the hours slowly ticked by on the train and nothing of much interest really happened but as the train began to move into a tight rocky canyon as fate would have it, that boredom didn't last too long.

"Everybody put your hands up!" shouted a man with a gun as a second and third quickly followed him through the door

Harvey opened his eyes but didn't put his hands up, "_The Church?!_"

Kieli and Harvey made sure to take a quick glance at the men entering the train's compartment and noticed that the people in question were definitely NOT a part of the Church due to their attire and the guns they carried weren't designed to kill Immortals like Harvey.

Harvey made a quick sigh of relief and whispered for Kieli to follow their orders for now. With a little luck the robbery would go down without incident and the three of them would walk away with no real damage to speak of (besides the loss of a little money).

The robbers in question each wore typical robber attire, it was almost laughable since two of the three men wore red handkerchiefs around their mouths like the robbers in an old Western movie and the third one wore what appeared to be an old tattered scarf that was barely able to stay tightly wrapped around his face at times so he had to quickly pull on the ends of the scarf to keep it in place.

The two handkerchief robbers made their way down the row as the people were ordered to place their money in a bag. They were only two rows away when Kieli heard a woman scream from one of the rows behind her and judging from the sound of her screams, the robbers' chuckling and Harvey's disgusted face the robbers weren't exactly being nice to her.

Before Kieli could even stand up Harvey quickly stood up, grabbed a suitcase underneath the seat beside him and Kieli and chucked it at the two robbers who were knocked over (one of which lost his gun) and Harvey quickly bolted out of the cart with two of the (now very angry) robbers chased after him.

Corporal whispered as quietly as his volume would allow, "Kieli… get ready…"

The raven-haired girl whispered back, "Right…"

"Wait! You idiots!" shouted the scarf-wearing robber who quickly grabbed the bag of valuables and chased after his two accomplices, "All of you stay where you are, unless you want-"

Before he could finish his sentence Corporal quickly let out a loud static shriek and Kieli delivered a swift kick to the robber's shin causing him to fall over and drop his gun and before he knew it three full-grown men quickly jumped on top of the robber while another picked up the gun and pointed it directly at the robber.

Kieli quickly darted to the back of the train where she found Harvey fighting bare-handed against one of the robbers who was wielding a knife instead of a gun (with his other companion nowhere to be seen though a quick glance at a broken window gave her a perfect picture of what must have happened). The robber darted towards Harvey with his knife held out aiming straight for his chest but thanks to Harvey's combat training he was able to redirect the attack towards his stomach where a large blood stain began to form.

The robber looked up at Harvey's face who did little more than yelp in pain (like one would if they accidently stubbed their toe) and when the robber pulled out his knife and noticed Harvey wasn't showing the slightest sign of collapsing he managed to put two and two together, "W-wait you're a-"

Harvey quickly grabbed the man's wrist and fell backward delivering a quick kick to the robbers stomach which caused him to fly through the already broken window, "Yeah, I know" Harvey said coolly as the man flung out the window and hit the cliff beside the train.

"Harvey! You're alright!" Kieli said with a smile as she ran towards the immortal soldier and hugged him.

"Of course I am… but I think we'd better separate the carts. Don't want anyone to examine this," he said as the two looked down at Harvey's now blood-stained shirt.

"Yeah, it's probably for the best," Kieli said with a sigh as the two of them undid the mechanisms connecting the carts causing the train to speed off ahead of them while the caboose slowed down to a stop.

"Sorry Kieli, I guess we're walking," Harvey said with a sigh as they looked out at the canyon and noticed as vast dessert in front of them.

Kieli shook her head with a smile, "Its okay… riding the train was getting a little boring anyway."

Corporal chuckled, "heh well… let's get going."

**3 days later**

Kieli sat down at a restraint with Harvey reading the newspaper. After walking through the dessert for two days straight they finally managed to come across a small town where they decided to rest for a few days.

"Huh? Hey Harvey look at this," Kieli said pointing to a section of the newspaper that read "_Two unknown heroes remain unfound after assisting passengers from a small train robbery. Caboose of said train and bodies of the two remaining robbers have been recovered while the third is awaiting trial._"

"Well, isn't it nice to know how there can be such heroic spirits out there?" Corporal whispered sarcastically as the other two grinned.

_**I hope you enjoyed this fanfic.**_

_**Make sure to leave a comment telling me how I did with this fanfic (only one left)**_


End file.
